Conventional picnic tables are typically a single unit which includes a fixed table partially surrounded by a fixed seating area. Conventional picnic tables are generally large heavy fixtures that are kept outdoors on a continuous basis. Alternatively, picnic tables can be made relatively lightweight and portable, allowing them to be set up and then removed as needed. For example, at a large gathering, whether indoors or outdoors, it may necessary to provide temporary table seating arrangements. In this case, it would be highly advantageous to provide lightweight, compact and easily storable table and chair units.
Portable picnic tables in the form of an elongated rectangular tabletop with longitudinally aligning bench seats are sometimes constructed as unitary, foldable items which collapse into a convenient storage form. The legs of such picnic tables collapse from an extended, freestanding, position into a storage, or collapsed, condition. A major distinction with folding picnic tables is that a pair of seats are integrated with the table into a single unit. As the picnic tables collapse, the table and seats move into a coplanar relationship of relatively narrow profile, facilitating transportation and storage. Representative examples of this type of collapsible picnic table include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,393, 3,979,884, 5,921,623, and 6,347,831. Each of these prior art tables have inwardly folding support structures which enable the table to be collapsed flat for storage.
Portable folding picnic tables, as represented by the the prior art generally utilize two one piece metal supports located at opposing ends of the table to which the table and both benches foldably attach. The one piece metal supports have resulted in a number of stability and comfort problems for consumers using folding tables with this construction. The lightweight table structure in combination with the one piece metal supports, create instability when weight is transferred from one side of the table to the other, resulting in lifting and/or tipping especially when only one bench seat is utilized. In addition, by virtue of the solid common structural element shock is transferred from one bench seat to the other when a person sits on the opposite side, jarring those already sitting at the table. Both of these shortcomings affect the comfort of those using these devices.
An example of a foldable picnic table is seen in Nye, U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,831, which discloses a collapsible rectangular picnic table with benches attached to a one piece metal support. The benches are constructed to be raised to the level of the tabletop to provide what is described as a platform or stage. The design of the metal support places the center of gravity of those sitting at the table outside of the metal support allowing the lightweight table to be easily tipped over, especially when only one bench is utilized. Furthermore, the one piece support which connects both benches creates a lever arm which tends to lift the more lightly loaded side, causing instability and discomfort.
Healey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,151, discloses a rectangular picnic table which also utilizes a one piece metal support. The benches are moved to a fixed inward position toward the table in the '151 patent to decrease the tipping tendencies of the table when only one bench is utilized. However, the vertical alignment of the front edge of the bench with the edge of the table in this design positions the benches too close to the table for comfortable seating. In addition, the benches are fixed rigidly onto the one piece support frame of the table allowing shock and vibration to transfer across the table from one bench seat to the other. Still further, this support structure does not fold or collapse into a conveniently storable unit.
Accordingly, what is lacking in the prior art is support structure for a collapsible picnic table constructed with a plurality of independently stabilizing and shock absorbing supports. The independently stabilizing support structure should provide greater pleasure and comfort for those using the table. The table should remain stable and not tip when all of the people on one side of the table leave or sit down at the same time. The table should also remain stable when the side to side weight of the users is not in balance or the table is placed on an uneven surface. The independent support arrangement should also reduce the shock transferred across the table when a user sits down on the opposite bench seat.